


Company

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Usnavi finds comfort in Vanessa after Abuela Claudia passes away
Relationships: Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Company

“Abuela Claudia was really the only family I had aside from Sonny”Usnavi said to Vanessa 

“I miss Abuela Claudia”Vanessa tells him 

“She was the light of the entire barrio”Usnavi commented 

“I can’t even imagine a world without her in it”Vanessa replies 

“The only parent I ever really knew was Abuela”Usnavi sullenly says

“My mom tried to be a good mother despite her drinking but Abuela stepped in as mom when I needed her the most” Vanessa revealed 

“Thanks for letting me in”Vanessa thanked him 

“I really needed the company”Usnavi mentioned to Vanessa 

“So I’m company?”Vanessa teased him lightly 

“Pretty damn good company if you ask me”Usnavi winked playfully at her


End file.
